Wajib Militer
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: "Setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya kita harus kabur, Hyung." / Bahkan ia mengetahui kekasihnya itu mendaftar militer berkat hasil browsing / "Lalu kenapa? Toh Eunhae-hyung juga melakukannya—" / "Sejak kapan aku jadi uke?" / Tapi saat ia membuka matanya, biasanya kamar itu akan menjadi terang. / RnR! / KyuSung EunHae


**.**

**.**

**Genre :**Romance, Drama

**Chapter :** Complete

**Warning :**Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author :**Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer :**Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Character **

**~ Main cast :**Yesung, Kyuhyun

**~ Support cast :** Super Junior members, dan yang lain bertambah sesuai alur.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_When a boy growing up,_

_He should devote himself to the country._

_Just like Kangin, Heechul-Hyung and Leeteuk-Hyung, i will go as well._

_I want to say a lot of things, but my mind is just so empty._

_And the only thing I hope for is nothing but,_

_You to stay happy._

_Without me._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bergandengan tangan setelah menikmati acara _date _mereka berdua. Yah memang hanya di _café _tidak jauh dari sini, tapi Kyuhyun sudah lama memintanya. Dan kau tahu raja iblis itu takkan berhenti merajuk kalau keinginannya belum lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung? Semua orang—yang mengetahui hubungan mereka—tahu, sejak pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengumumkan bahwa ia akan mendaftarkan dirinya ke militer tanggal 6 Mei, mereka berdua jadi semakin lengket. Di dorm, di acara tv, konser, bahkan _manager _sampai harus turun tangan untuk mengingatkan supaya mereka tidak terlalu menempel satu sama lain.

Menyusuri koridor menuju _dorm, _Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pria di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih erat, mau tak mau Yesung menengok dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung _straight. _

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu berhenti pun ikut berhenti—mengingat orang ini sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"Kyu, semua _member _sedang menunggu kita." Ujar Yesung , dia menyadari ke-manjaan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi belakangan itu sekarang semakin sering menggandeng tangannya, mencium keningnya, atau sekedar memberikan _backhug _buatnya saat tidak ada orang yang saja, Cho Kyuhyun punya gengsi yang besar, sobat.

Pria itu meraih pinggang Yesung dan memberinya sebuah _backhug._Nah, kan apa kubilang.

"Kalau begitu berjalan saja seperti ini ke _dorm,_" rajuknya menyandarkan dagunya di perpotongan bahu dan tengkuk Yesung. Yang diberi _backhug _hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi senang _skinship_ begini sih, hm?" tanyanya sambil mencoba berjalan. Sedikit berat karena tubuh Kyuhyun menempel padanya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Mungkin memang ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya kita harus kabur, _Hyung."_ langkah menyusuri koridor menuju apartment—_dorm_—itu terasa menjadi begitu berusaha menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya, dan merekamnya dalam memori serapih mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan moment bersama Yesung. Tidak walaupun hanya sedetik.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Kabur kemana? Ke rumah fans? Dan menginap hampir dua tahun disana?"

"Hmm, boleh juga."Jawabnya , Yesung berdecih, tidak mampu menahan -laki ini benar-benarmasihsangatmuda, fikirannyabelumpanjangdanbelummatang. Entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku memang harus pergi militer, Kyu. Semua orang melakukannya." Ujarnya. Mereka sekarang sudah di depan pintu, dan Yesung sudah menekan belnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai seseorang keluar dan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku tidak." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk—yang pastinya diikuti Donghae itu melongokkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu apartement. Tapi nampaknya kalkulasi Yesung salah, karena _magnae _itu sama sekali tidak berkutik dari posisinya walaupun Eunhyuk sudah melemparkan pandangan 'setengah ngeri'nya melihat tingkah si iblis yang mendadak jinak hanya dengan memeluk kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya, iadanDonghaehanyabisamelongo mendapati keduanya masuk ke dalam dengan posisi _backhug _seperti itu.

Donghae menyikut lengan kekasihnya, masih dengan mata yang mengekor pada kedua orang yang baru saja masuk itu, "Hyuk.."

Eunhyuk menoleh, dan merangkul lawan bicaranya, "Ya, Hae?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan kehilangan Yesung-_Hyung…_"

"Ya,Hae—" Eunhyuk meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan takut kehilangan kekasih ikannya itu.

"—sudah seharusnya begitu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**6****th**** May 2013**

_A Screenplays Faniction_

_**By Song Min Gi**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam sudah selesai, dan semua _member_—minus Siwon, Heechul, Kibum, Hangeng, dan Leeteuk—berkumpul diruang tengah _dorm _sambil menonton tv. Hari ini jadwal mereka kosong, dan nanti malam mungkin Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan pergi ke Gym. Shindong sudah pasti akan langsung pergi ke lantai atas saat dia sudah ngantuk. Sungmin biasanya akan berdiam diri di kamar sambil membaca atau sekedar _browsing_.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, mencoba membujuk Ryeowook agar mau menukar posisi tidur dengannya. Katakan Kyuhyun keterlaluan, tapi ia hanya tidak mau kehilangan lebih banyak momen dengan Yesung lagi. Sudah cukup terpisahkan _schedule_, lepas dari itu ia benar – benar akan menempel pada Yesung seperti lintah. Terserah apa penilaian orang nantinya tentang tingkahnya—yang benar-benar menjengkelkan— ini. Yang penting sekarang Ryeowook harus mau menukar posisi tidur dengannya.

"Ayolah wookie.. sekali iniiiii saja, biarkan aku tidur dengan Yesung-_hyung _sampai dia militer... yayaya?" Kyuhyun memelas pada _eternal magnae _ dan Sungmin sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka barusan, dan Ryeowook tampak sedikit—benar-benar hanya sedikit—jengah melihat tingkah iblis yang tiba-tiba jinak itu.

Masih sambil 'mengerjakan' piring-piring itu, tanpa menengok Kyuhyun ia menjawab, "Memangnya kau saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Wookie... biarkan saja Kyuhyun tidur dikamarmu, hm? Nanti malam kita ngobrol soal sukira dikamarku, bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia iba melihat 'adikbungsu'nya di super junior itu nelangsa seperti ini.

Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan apapun pada Sungmin. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang saling memahami. WaktuYesung mendaftarkan dirinya ke militer, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu menahu soal apapun. Bahkan ia mengetahui kekasihnya itu mendaftar militer berkat hasil browsing sana sini dan dari beberapa blog. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa marahnya Kyuhyun pada saat itu. Seisi _dorm _sampai hening dibuatnya. Ia berteriak, memaki, dan membentak Yesung habis-habisan dikamarnya. Yah, memang terdengar posesif, tapi seperti itulah Kyuhyun.

ApalagiSJ-M selalu saja berkutat dengan jadwal yang padat, otomatis membuat Kyuhyun menempel lekat pada Yesung di masa-masa ini. Setidaknya,dua puluh tiga bulan kedepan Kyuhun tak akan melihat wajah Yesung untuk membangunkannya, atau mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sungmin tahu itu. Sungmin mengerti.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Tentusaja, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak mungkin melarangmu, kan?"

Dan Kyuhyun segera mencium pipi Ryeowook dan Sungmin setelahnya, sambil berlalu menuju sebuah pintu, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ryeowook masih mencuci piring, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Tapi hal itu tidak menahan Ryeowook untuk berujar, "Mungkin sebentar lagi, kita akan—"

"—melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam... iyakan, _Hyung_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria itu sedang benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bernafas, duduk di kasur, dan menulis sesuatu di dalam sebuah buku bersampul hitam polos. Tanpa tulisan, tanpa gambar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius saat ia menulis. Sampai-sampai terkadang kulit keningnya berkerut, atau bibirnya itu maju sendiri.

"Sedang apa?" Suara _baritone _itu menyapanya lembut. Ia menengok, dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah duduk unyu—sambil kedip kedip mata—disampingnya.

Dengan gaya _cool _nya ia menutup buku itu, meletakkannya didalam laci meja nakas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Kyuhyun dingin, "Kau apakan Ryeowook kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun langsung pada mode ngambek. "Aku membunuhnya. Puas? Kau ini jahat sekali sih jadi pacar, _Hyung._" Ujarnya sembari berkeliling, memandangi beberapa pigura kecil yang terpasang rapih menghias dinding kamar.

Kebanyakan disana adalah foto Yesung dan Ryeowook—mengingat ini memang kamar mereka—tapi tak jarang juga ada foto Super Junior yang dibingkai apik. Ada beberapa foto Yesung dijaman _don't don't _sampai _sexy free and single _dan _spy _yang dibingkai jadi satu. _Pasti pemberian fans_, pikirnya.

"Mau minum kopi?" tawar Yesung. Aneh, padahal pria itu tahu benar Kyuhyun tak pernah suka kopi.

Yang lebih muda buru-buru berbalik dan tersenyum, "Aku mau cokelat panas." jawabnya, walaupun tidak sama dengan pertanyaannya.

Tapi toh, Yesung hanya mengangguk saja tanpa penolakan berarti. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, dan tak lama kemudian kembali membawa dua cangkir putih dengan asap yang mengepul diatasnya. Ia menyerahkan satu cangkir pada Kyuhyun, dan duduk sejajar di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kalau sedang banyak pikiran, kau harus menceritakannya padaku,Kim Jong Woon..." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kepala _Hyung _nya itu—main-main—lalu menatap kekasihnya setelah menyesap sedikit cokelat panasnya.

Yesung yang baru saja menyesap minumannya terkekeh kecil, "Sok tahu. Darimana kau tahu aku sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Aku ini pacarmu, bodoh." jawabnya santai sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yesung. _Sebentar lagi rambut itu akan dipangkas._

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya dilantai. Menarik nafas panjang dan menatap langit langit kamarnya yang ditempeli hiasan_ glow in the dark _oleh _roommate_nya. Hah… Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kyu..." lirihnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih asik mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar, akhirnya ikut-ikutan meletakkan cangkirnya dilantai, mulai memandang wajah Yesung lebih lekat. Ia sudah bisa mengendus arah pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya akan ada hal serius yang akan dibicarakan laki-laki itu.

Ia mencoba memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria itu. "Ya, _hyung_?" jawabnya.

_Lead vocalist _itu butuh beberapa detik hening untuk menghela dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja…"

Kyuhyun tercengang. Sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya bahwa pembicaraan macam ini yang akan ia dengar, dan fikirkan. Ia akui, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan memikirkan sebuah masalah berlarut-larut, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Semalaman ini, bisa ia pastikan kalimat itu berdengung di telinganya dan sukses membuatnya terjaga sampai pagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan memikirkannya jika saja ia sudah lupa kalau besok ia ada _schedule_. Dan lagi, apa-apaan sih Yesung sampai berbicara seperti itu?

"Apanya yang disudahi?" katanya sembari menggeser posisi duduknya semakin rapat pada pria yang lebih tua. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja, jemarinya sudah mampu membungkus telapak tangan mungil milik kekasihnya. _Berapa lama lagi waktu tersisa untuk merekam rasa hangat genggaman tanganmu?_

Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun ragu, "Kita…"

Sebuah hening panjang mengambil alih atmosfir yang kini terasa begitu mendung. _Caramel _Kyuhyun juga terhisap kedalam keheningan itu, namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah disampingnya. Hening itu membuat semuanya terasa nyata. Dan dalam keheningan itu juga, ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa betapa ia benar-benar akan sangat kehilangan.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyudahinya, Kyu—lagipula, ini semua memang tidak seharusnya berjalan, kan?" lanjutnya. Walaupun dalam kalimat penolakan itu, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Toh Eunhae-_hyung_ jugamelakukannya—berpacaran dengan sesama jenis." Bantahnya yakin. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Entah kenapa.

Yesung memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu lekat kepadanya. Dan ketika _caramel _itu berhasil memerangkap matanya, ia hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memandang apapun. Yang penting bukan mata Kyuhyun. Dari sekian banyak pernyataan dan pertanyaan, yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya satu. _Kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai Kyuhyun?_

"Kalau kau mengira dengan putus aku akan melupakanmu, _Hyung_—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Hyungnya itu dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Hingga rasa sesak itu kembali hinggap di dadanya. _Kenapa ia harus jatuh begitu dalam?_

"—kau salah besar."

_Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun tidak gengsi dengan hubungannya." Komentar Ryeowook saat Sungmin tengah asik dengan buku musik dan gitarnya. Mereka sekarang ada di kamar Sungmin. Karena sesuai perjanjian, Ryeowook akan tidur dengan Sungmin—setidaknya hingga Yesung menjalani wajib militer, ia bisa mendapatkan kembali kamarnya. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang asik dengan gitarnya, memandang Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Sungmin _straight._ Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Ryeowook terlihat santai saja. Iseng, ia mengambil salah satu pigura kecil berwarna biru laut yang dipajang diatas meja nakas di sebelah kasur Kyuhyun. Disana, ada foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan pigura itu kembali. "Kau sendiri, _Hyung_?" tambahnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, memetik senar gitar itu dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah melodi yang begitu merdu. Dan terdengar… sendu?

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, kenapa sebuah _fanservice _bisa berujung seperti ini." ujarnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada perasaan aneh saat Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya itu sekarang sudah mulai berubah sejak ia mulai dekat dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan selalu mengikuti Sungmin, sekarang sudah berbeda. Katakan ia cemburu, tapi apa hak-nya? Dan lagi, jika memang bukan dirinya yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah memaksa. Dan ia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Cukup hubungan _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_ seperti ini, cukup menjadi orang pertama yang dihubungi Kyuhyun saat bocah itu sedang butuh teman cerita, cukup menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun ketika bocah itu membuka matanya, sudah membuatnya puas. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku juga… tidak pernah mengerti." Ujar _magnae _itu tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Matanya terlihat kosong.

Sungmin juga sudah berhenti memetik gitarnya. Dan menatap kertas bertuliskan lirik itu lesu, "Aku menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar _dongsaeng_, —"

"—tapi tidak pernah berharap menjadi lebih dari sekedar _dongsaeng." _sambung Ryeowook cepat. Sungmin memandang laki-laki mungil itu, lalu menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman. Berharap senyuman itu bisa menguatkan Ryeowook, dan sekaligus dirinya.

"Apa kita berdosa, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Untuk menyukai kekasih orang?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, dan membiarkan Sungmin berfikir.

Yang lebih tua mencoba mencari jawaban terbijak untuk didengar laki-laki itu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan, aku menyimpan perasaanku pada Yesung _Hyung_?" ungkapnya. Terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi entah mengapa yang sampai di telinganya hanya nada pernyataan yang terdengar begitu sakit.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi, meletakkan gitarnya, lalu bangkit berdiri mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk di pinggiran kasur Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Sungmin terangkat untuk menepuk lembut puncak kepala Ryeowook. _Setidaknya ia masih punya teman berbagi. Setidaknya Ryeowook masih punya dirinya._

"Selama itu tidak membuatmu sakit, kau boleh menyimpannya. Tapi saat rasanya semakin sakit, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk melepaskannya pergi. Oke?" Ujar Sungmin lembut. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sungmin lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar, ketika suara Ryeowook menahan langkahnya.

"Kau sendiri—"

"—Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan perasaanmu, _Hyung_?"

Perlahan ia berbalik, dan kembali memandang Ryeowook—yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menangis.

"Aku—" ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Berujar mantab dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terisak semakin dalam.

"—akan tetap menyimpan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Seberapapun sakitnya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Atmosfir di kamar itu masih begitu mendung. Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Yesung erat, dan memandanginya seakan hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bisa melakukannya. Yang lebih tua juga sama sekali tidak punya inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berusaha mempertimbangkan akal sehat dan perasaannya yang begitu sulit dipertemukan dalam sebuah kesepakatan.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, _Hyung._" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Yesung masih tidak mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia masih memandang telapak kakinya. Itu semua karena ia takut. Ia takut akan menangis lagi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengisyaratkan cinta yang begitu besar kepadanya. Ini semua salah. Ini semua tidak benar.

"Aku tidak mau melepasmu. Aku tidak bisa." Sambung laki-laki itu.

_Dalam usia seperti ini, seharusnya ia mencari seorang wanita. Menikahinya setelah selesai militer nanti, lalu membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersamanya._

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana bisa ia membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama seorang wanita jika hatinya masih berpihak pada seorang laki-laki?

Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi wanita lain jika pikirannya masih ditawan oleh seorang laki-laki?

Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai orang lain jika yang dicintainya hanya Cho Kyuhyun?

"Terdengar egois, ya?" tambah Kyuhyun. Berpacaran cukup lama dengan Yesung, membuatnya tahu. Sedikit-banyak ia bisa membaca pikiran dan hati laki-laki itu. Memandangi wajah Yesung yang masih terus menunduk, membuat hatinya semakin kacau. _Apa ini semua salahnya? Apa salahnya karena harus mencintai seorang laki-laki? Apa salahnya kalau orang yang dicintainya adalah Yesung?_

"Kenapa kau ingin kita putus?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia sudah lelah melihat Yesung terus-terusan diam dan menganggapnya tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa, _hyung_? Kau takut? Takut semua orang akan tahu?" Kyuhyun semakin memburu Yesung dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung tiba-tiba. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung yang semakin berputar-putar, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? "Lalu apa? Kenapa kita harus menyudahinya?"

Yesung masih diam, memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, "Aku tidak peduli, kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak—"

Yesung menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"—tapi dengan mencintaimu, aku merasa utuh, _Hyung._ Aku merasa hidup. Aku merasa bahagia. Aku merasa memiliki bahu untuk bersandar. Aku merasa tidak sia-sia dilahirkan di dunia ini, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau apa. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga—mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Air matanya sudah terlanjut meleleh. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi ini semua salah. Aku tidak seharusnya mencintaimu sebesar ini. Kita tidak seharusnya berhubungan seperti ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Yang aku tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, dan tidak bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu." Tambahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan bertahan dua puluh tiga bulan tanpa aku?" sanggah Yesung cepat. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berteriak ia bisa mengungkapkannya juga. Jujur, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia melakukan ini hanya satu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Dan juga takut. Takut kehilangan bocah setan sialan ini.

Dua puluh tiga bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, kau tahu. Orang saja bisa merubah sikap dan kebiasaan mereka hanya dalam satu bulan. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia akan berubah seiring dengan perubahan lingkungan yang dialaminya.

Bagaimana kalau dua puluh tiga bulan kemudian, semuanya berubah?

Bagaimana kalau dua puluh tiga bulan kemudian, hubungan mereka akan terasa canggung?

Bagaimana kalau dua puluh tiga bulan kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi mencintainya?

"Wajib Militer bukan perpisahan kita selamanya. Aku masih bisa menengokmu di akhir pekan. Kau sendiri kan yang mengajariku, _hyung." _ Jelasnya. Yesung tahu… memang ia yang mengajarkan itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi…

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun serasa tertancap sebilah pedang tepat di jantung. Sakit. Sesak. Kenapa Yesung harus membahas ini?

"_Hyung…_"

"Kau kira berapa usiamu sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun? Seharusnya kau bisa hidup normal. Menikahi seorang wanita, dan membangun keluarga. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, terus-terusan mempertahankan aku, bagaimana masa depanmu nanti?" Yesung hampir saja berteriak, walaupun dirinya sudah setengah membentak pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Kau tahu sekarang aku menjelang tiga puluh—"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong ucapan laki-laki itu, "—dan kau laki-laki. Lalu apalagi?"

"Kyuhyun, dengar." Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, dan menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. "Kau punya keluarga. Dan kau anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Kau penerus keluarga Cho."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan bisa mencintai wanita manapun. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu, _hyung._ Seberapa sulit buatmu untuk mengerti?" jawaban Kyuhyun malah membuat Yesung menangis semakin keras. Kenapa laki-laki ini harus begitu keras kepala?

Ia menunduk, memandang telapak kakinya sendiri yang terbungkus kaus kaki saat ini akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Walaupun pandangannya sudah mengabur karena air mata, tapi ia tetap diam. Hanya menunduk. Dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit.

"Kita… tidak bisa… selamanya seperti ini…" gumam Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Menyaksikan Yesung menangis sesenggukan sambil menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar.

_Mungkin memang benar._

_Mungkin harus ada yang berkorban._

_Dan ia tidak mau Yesung mengorbankan masa depannya._

_Hanya demi dirinya._

Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari laki-laki itu.

Dan Yesung—yang merasakan kehangatan itu lenyap dari tangannya, langsung memandang Kyuhyun, dan setelahnya, semua terjadi sesuai dugaannya. Tepat sesuai dugaannya.

Saat matanya terarah pada mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu hangat,

Bibirnya terkunci rapat,

Jantungnya seperti berhenti bekerja,

Air matanya meluncur begitu saja,

Lalu Kyuhyun, seperti seorang malaikat penyambung nyawa, menarik tengkuknya mendekat…

Dengan lembut mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka,

Menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu besar,

Dan ketika ia memejamkan matanya,

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali bekerja…

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, _Hyung_—"

"—dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ish! Lee Hyukjae!" teriak Donghae kesal. Yang diteriaki hanya bisa tertawa puas. Menjahili Donghae mungkin bisa dimasukkan ke dalam daftar hobinya sekarang. Ia menjunjung boneka nemo—ikan berwarna _orange _dengan garis-garis putih—itu tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat-lompat diatas kasur. Mencegah agar pemiliknya, Lee Donghae, tidak bisa mengambilnya dari tangannya.

Donghae menyerah. Ia terduduk lesu dan memasang tampang merajuk dengan bibir yang maju sepuluh lima centimeter ke depan. Oh ayolah, semua orang di _dorm _ini tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Nemo disampingnya. Tapi mahkluk sialan bernama Lee Hyukjae ini—masa bodoh dengan nama kerennya—selalu saja mengusilinya. Ia benar-benar ngantuk dan sedang tidak _mood _untuk bermain.

Melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba menyerah, Eunhyuk otomatis berhenti melompat dan memasang tampang bingung. Kenapa anak ikan ini menyerah begitu mudah?

"Hey, Hae…" panggilnya sambil ikut duduk di samping Donghae.

"Apa?" sahutnya sewot.

"Aku mau bicara serius." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan boneka itu pada pemiliknya. Donghae langsung girang, memeluk boneka itu erat-erat sambil mengusapnya.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang." Eunhyuk mengusap pipi Donghae pelan, membuat si pemilik pipi memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada lawan bicara.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang, "Aku mau kita mendaftar militer bersama."

Donghae tidak mengerti. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini. Terlebih lagi ia sudah ngantuk dan otaknya memang sudah ngadat. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan.

Eunhyuk menatap dinding disampingnya agar lebih dramatis, "Aku tidak mau kita terpisah. Aku mau kita masuk militer bersama, dan pulang bersama-sama. Jadi aku tidak perlu merindukanmu terlalu lama. Lagipula, aku juga tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu. Dan setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung-_hyung, _aku semakin mantab untuk memutuskan ini. Kita akan mendaftar militer akhir tahun depan. Supaya lebih cepat kita menjalaninya. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu lama meninggalkan elf, Hae. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hae?" Mendengar tidak ada respon, ia otomatis menengok memandang lawan bicaranya.

Dan disanalah mahluk unyu-unyu keturunan setan—_well_, _maybe_—setan itu. Lee Donghae. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk boneka ikan kesayangannya itu erat-erat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengguncangkan badan Donghae agar laki-laki itu bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi—mengingat Donghae memang tidak akan bisa tidur lagi kalau tiba-tiba sudah terbangun—agar laki-laki itu kapok.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan melaksanakan niat sucinya itu, Donghae mendengkur halus. Dan otomatis Eunhyuk menghapus semua niat-niat sucinya, entah lenyap kemana perginya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang kagum mahkluk itu saat ia mendengkur pelan, dengan nafas yang teratur.

"Kau lelah ya?" gumamnya sambil mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan, ia mencoba membenahi posisi tidur Donghae. Kasihan kan, kalau kekasihnya itu harus bangun dengan badan pegal-pegal karena salah posisi tidur. Ia mencoba membaringkan Donghae, lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagunya. Eunhyuk sendiri juga ikut berbaring di samping Donghae, lalu memandangi wajahnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut Donghae yang jatuh menutupi dahinya, dan tersenyum saat laki-laki itu sesekali mendengkur halus.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak latihan." Gumamnya. Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, merasa ketagihan, lalu mulai mengecupnya beberapa kali lagi sampai yang dicium menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. Bahkan saat tidur-pun, Donghae selalu membuatnya jatuh dan jatuh lagi dalam pesonanya. Orang-orang bilang, kau hanya bisa jatuh cinta sekali. Tapi sekarang ia menyadari bahwa pepatah itu salah. Setiap kali menatap wajah Donghae, melihatnya tersenyum, merajuk, tertawa, ataupun menangis, seorang Lee Hyukjae selalu jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Semakin dan semakin dalam. Selalu berusaha menutup telinga dan membutakan matanya dari fakta bahwa Donghae-nya adalah seorang laki-laki. Sama sepertinya.

_Ia sadar ia sudah lama melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya ketika jantungnya mulai berdegup untuk Lee Donghae._

Donghae kembali menggeliat, dan mengubah posisi tidurnya kesamping, berhadapan dengan dada Eunhyuk. Dan tanpa sadar menelusupkan kepalanya disana, lalu menyamankan dirinya. Memeluk Eunhyuk semakin erat, dan terlelap semakin pulas.

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, mengecup kening Donghae, lalu bergumam,

"Aku juga mencintaimu—"

"—bodoh."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disini, yang terlihat sudah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari terakhir kali kita menengok kondisinya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu nyaman dengan posisinya—tidur telentang berbantalkan paha Yesung—dan nampaknya ia tak akan bergerak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Yang dijadikan bantal sendiri sedang mengusap rambut hitam Kyuhyun, sambil memandangi wajahnya.

Apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Hmm… matanya? Mungkin. Hidungnya? Tidak. Bibirnya? Tidak juga. Walaupun ia suka saat Kyuhyun menciumnya hehe. Lalu apa? Suaranya? Ah, tentu saja. Bukan ia satu-satunya orang yang jatuh cinta ketika suara merdu itu melantukan sebuah lagu atau hanya sedang berbicara. Tapi kadang-kadang suara merdu itu disalah gunakan oleh pemiliknya untuk melontarkan kalimat pedas. Menyebalkan.

Walaupun kedua matanya masih terpejam, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar, "Kalau kau tidak mau jatuh cinta lebih dalam padaku, berhenti memandangi wajahku."

Yesung terkejut dan mulutnya otomatis berujar, "Maaf…"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa?" kali ini, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Yesung ada di hadapannya. Dan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya itu benar-benar tangan Yesung.

"Terbangun karena aku, kan?" jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." Lalu meraih tangan Yesung yang masih ada di puncak kepalanya.

"Tidur lagi saja. Kau butuh banyak istirahat setelah _tour._" katanya.

"Mmm…" Kyuhyun menggeleng manja, mengecup tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya semakin erat. Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang manja seperti ini benar-benar terlihat langka. Biasanya Kyuhyun cenderung acuh padanya. Ya, perhatian sih. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Bahkan awalnya member yang lain tidak percaya kalau mereka berpacaran, apalagi Kyuhyun yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Salahkan bocah itu, yang jarang sekali terlihat dekat dengan Yesung.

"_Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh, karena_—_yeah, kita sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi aku menyukaimu, Yesung-hyung. Lebih dari sekedar perasaan dongsaeng pada hyungnya. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik. Dan_—_satu lagi, mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku."_

Bahkan caranya menyatakan perasaan saja benar-benar terlihat seperti deklarasi. Tidak boleh ada pembantahan.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, Yesung hanya diam saja karena jantungnya berhenti berdegup saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Dan toh, saat Kyuhyun menggandengnya, mulai melakukan _skinship _dan _fanservice _dengannya, ia tidak pernah menolak. Aneh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi saat aku tidur, _Hyung?_" ujarnya. Matanya kembali terpejam dan masih menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, sedikit mengernyit bingung, "Bohong."

"Aku sedang memikirkan betapa tampannya dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya sambil mengetuk dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk tangannya yang tidak 'terpenjara' oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk. Kalau begitu yang jujur." Katanya tidak sabaran.

"Aku sedang memikirkan, kenapa aku bisa menerima bocah horror sepertimu jadi kekasihku." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun langsung terbangun, dan menatap Yesung sinis. Aura kegelapan langsung memancar di sekitarnya. Oops… kau baru saja memancing raja iblis, Yesung. Tapi sepertinya Yesung sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Ia hanya tertawa dan tampak begitu santai. Memang ia pawang iblis, bukan?

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja 'menyerang' Yesung dengan menindihnya diatas ranjang. Nah, sekarang baru Yesung takut. Apalagi _smirk _yang diberikan Kyuhyun itu, benar-benar bukan tanpa alasan. Sangat horror.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… selama pacaran, kita belum pernah melakukannya ya? Benar begitu, Tuan Kim?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara rendah. Yesung otomatis menutup matanya ketika nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa sudut bibirnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Yesung dengan mata terpejam.

"Itu…" gumam Kyuhyun sembari meniup telinga Yesung. Yang ditindih hanya bisa merinding geli. Demi apapun, ia memang terlihat seperti _uke _di hubungan ini, tapi ia benar-benar belum siap jika harus melakukannya sekarang—maksudnya, oh ayolah, mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa, dan menjatuhkan dirinya tidur ke samping Yesung. Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, dan mendapati pria itu sedang tertawa puas melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau takut ya, _hyung_?" goda Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya bisa ikut tersenyum sekaligus bernafas lega, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya. Ternyata bocah ini masih punya otak juga.

Setelah puas tertawa, ia menyamping untuk menghadap Yesung yang juga sedang menghadapnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, kau tahu. Aku tahu kau belum siap." Ujarnya sambil menyisipkan rambut kekasihnya itu kebelakang telinga.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi _uke_?" tanya Yesung polos. Setengah dongkol juga, sih. Kenapa ia harus jadi pihak yang tertindas? Toh ia tidak feminine, tidak pernah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _uke_, dan—hey! Ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang sangat panjang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab semua pernyataan Yesung.

Ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, ia bisa melihat Yesung masih memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mendekat, dan mengecup kedua mata yang masih terperjam itu.

"Ayo tidur. Aku ngantuk." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih pinggang Yesung dan menariknya mendekat. Hingga tubuh mereka menempel dan Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

Tanpa penolakan—dan dengan senang hati tentunya, Yesung membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, berusaha menyamankan dirinya dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan sang _magnae_. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"_Hyung…_"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah minta putus dariku lagi…"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, "Tidak akan…"

Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya terlelap sambil berpelukan—

—dan tidur dalam sebuah senyum malam itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Kyuhyun saat ia membukamatanya pagi ini adalah, gelap.

Kyuhyun selalu tidur dengan kondisi gelap. Lampu kamar selalu dimatikan. Dan belakangan ini, ia juga selalu tidur dengan kondisi kamar yang gelap. Karena memang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia terlelap bersama Yesung disampingnya. Laki-laki itu juga suka tidur dengan kondisi gelap.

Tapi saat ia membuka matanya, biasanya kamar itu akan menjadi terang.

Kenapa?

Pertama, karena Yesung sudah bangun lebih pagi untuk membuka tirai dan jendela kamar—meskipun ujung-ujungnya ia akan tidur lagi bersama Kyuhyun sampai siang.

Kedua, karena beberapa hari terakhir saat ia membuka matanya, senyum Yesung akan menyambut pengelihatannya di pagi hari. Rasanya hangat. Dan terang.

Dan hari ini, gelap menyambutnya lagi saat ia membuka matanya.

_Karena Yesung sudah tidak disini untuk membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya._

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Kenapa harus teringat lagi pada Yesung… padahal laki-laki itu sudah pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan setidaknya, ia tidak akan kembali dalam dua puluh tiga bulan ke depan.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun! Semua orang menunggumu sarapan!" suara itu terpaksa membuatnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat dengan bantal. Cempreng sekali. Pasti Sungmin-_hyung._

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Argh. Padahal ia masih ingin tidur dua atau tiga jam lagi—setidaknya sampai matanya tidak terlalu bengkak.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU LUPA AKU BISA MENCINCANG DAN MELEMPARMU KE TEXAS HAH?!"

Berhasil. Akhirnya pria itu bangun juga. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak takut mendengar ancaman Sungmin? Bisa hilang dong, kharisma dan ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun kalau tubuhnya habis dicincang? Pakai bawa-bawa Texas segala lagi. Kalau dia benar-benar dipentalkan ke Texas bagaimana ia bisa mengunjungi Yesung?

"CHO KYU—!"

"—Hai." Dengan rambut yang menunjuk ke segala arah, gigi yang masih berlapis mentega dan mata yang bengkak ia menyapa Sungmin—yang terlihat benar-benar emosi itu—dengan santai. _Hyung_nya itu sendiri sudah rapi, dan _dorm _terlihat sudah sepi. Kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan lebih pagi saja?

Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha rileks, dan menyuguhkan senyuman termanisnya untuk raja iblis yang satu ini, "Hari ini kita ada _schedule, _kau tahu. Jadi cepat mandi dan masuk ke mobil karena semua orang sudah menunggu kita."

Semua member, dan manager juga sudah sepakat soal ini. Dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan sedikit memanjakan Kyuhyun agar _magnae _itu tidak merasa tertekan. Seminggu ini Kyuhyun selalu bangun dengan mata yang bengkak. Entah habis menangis, entah kurang tidur, entah _insomnia_, yang pasti mereka semua sekarang menjadi sedikit lunak karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti benar-benar kehilangan Yesung.

"Sarapanku?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kau makan di mobil, jadi cepatlah. Kami semua tunggu di mobil, oke?" ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak keluar menuju pintu.

"Eh Sungmin _hyung_!"

"Apalagi?"

"Berapa waktu yang kupunya untuk mandi dan turun?"

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya sebentar, "Lima menit lagi kau harus sampai dibawah." Ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi. Begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa cengo.

Seperti kerasukan setan, ia berlari mengambil handuk, masuk ke kamar mandi, dan hanya butuh waktu lima puluh lima detik untuk Kyuhyun keluar dan melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari baju Yesung dan mencari kaus putih miliknya yang sempat ia pinjamkan untuk yesung—agar aroma tubuh Yesung menempel disana.

Hampir dua menit hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kaus itu dan dua menit tiga puluh detik ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Mengambil _handphone _diatas meja nakas, dan sekarang ia hanya harus mencari jam.

Jam tangan.

Masalahnya ini bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook, dan ia sama sekali belum melihat jam tangannya sejak Yesung pergi militer. Oke, biar kujelaskan. Ia masih menginap disini karena Ryeowook bilang ia masih ingin ngobrol banyak dengan Sungmin. Dan, Jam tangan itu selalu penting buatnya karena, pertama, Yesung yang membelikannya.  
dan kedua, ia suka jam itu.

Cepat Cho Kyuhyun. Cari dimana saja.

Setelah menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan tidak menemukan apapun, ia memutuskan membuka laci meja nakas milik Yesung.

_Gotcha._

Ia memang menemukan jam tangannya disana. Tapi dibawah jam tangan itu, ada sebuah buku seperti _diary_ dengan sampul hitam polos, dan sebuah kertas note kecil bertuliskan, "GaemKyu" diatasnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia malah mengambil _diary _itu dan bukan mengambil jam tangannya.

Tunggu sebentar…

Ia mengusap cover buku itu dan merasa semakin familiar…

_"Sedang apa?" Suara baritone itu menyapanya lembut. Ia menengok, dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah duduk unyu—sambil kedip kedip mata—disampingnya._

_Dengan gaya cool nya ia menutup buku itu, meletakkannya didalam laci meja nakas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Kyuhyun dingin, "Kau apakan Ryeowook kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Ah! Ia ingat sekarang!

Waktu itu Yesung cepat-cepat menutup bukunya ketika ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu disana. Tapi—kenapa Yesung meletakkan jam tangannya disini? Dan kenapa ada note "GaemKyu" diatasnya? Apa ia harus membacanya?

Tidak lagi mempedulikan ketepatan waktu, ia duduk di pinggir kasur, dan mulai membuka buku itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo cepat!" Suara Sungmin lagi-lagi muncul dari pintu. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, menggenggam semua barang itu dan berdiri menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin jelas terkejut, tak menyangka ia akan melihat Kyuhyun menangis sepagi ini. Saat Kyuhyun menghampiri dirinya ia hanya mampu berucap, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Ayo berangkat." Jawabnya sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan berjalan keluar dari _dorm._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Untuk Cho Kyuhyun._

_Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukannya juga, eh? Tapi aku senang, karena itu berarti jam pemberianku sangat berharga buatmu. Benar, kan?_

_Kau tahu, aku menulis di buku ini supaya kau bisa menyimpannya nanti saat kau sudah selesai membacanya. Kalau aku menulisnya di kertas, aku berani jamin kau tidak akan benar-benar menyimpannya._

_Kyuhyun-ah,_

_Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, karena waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak memberi tahumu soal pendaftaran diriku ke militer. Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Dan_—_yah, pada akhirnya kau benar-benar membentakku di kamar waktu itu. Aku sudah menjelaskannya dan kau hanya memelukku. Kupikir aku lebih baik minta maaf lewat tulisan, karena aku yakin kau tidak mau membahasnya lagi._

_Gaemkyu,_

_Belakangan ini kau jadi semakin perhatian. Tsk. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa baru sekarang saat aku akan pergi baru kau menunjukkan perhatianmu?_

_Sejak performance 'the night chicago died' dulu, kau tidak pernah memelukku lebih lama dari itu walaupun kita sudah pacaran. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin bilang, kalau aku benar-benar merasa nyaman saat kau melakukannya. Bisakah kau melakukannya lebih sering dua puluh tiga bulan lagi?_

_Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Dua puluh tiga bulan itu lama, loh. Hanya sekedar mengingatkan._

_Jangan terlalu manja pada Hyung-hyungmu. Jangan membuat mereka repot, terutama Sungmin. Mereka semua sangat menyayangimu, makanya mereka cerewet padamu. Kau harus tetap membantu sebagai magnae yang baik bagi mereka. Tetaplah bekerja keras di Super Junior, Oke?_

_Tapi jangan memforsir dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Istirahatlah yang cukup dan berhentilah main game. Minum vitamin yang sudah kusiapkan di lemari baju-mu itu rutin. Tetaplah berlatih dan bekerja keras._

_Kyuhyun,_

_Sebagai pacarmu, aku ingin minta maaf karena pernah meminta putus darimu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan jujur, waktu itu aku tidak benar-benar tidur karena aku terlalu bahagia._

_Kau benar, Kyu. Aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

_Sepertimu, aku tidak akan peduli lagi. Benar ataupun salah, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah kita jalani. Karena aku percaya padamu._

_Terimakasih, sudah memilihku._

_Terimakasih, sudah memberikan semuanya padaku._

_Maukah kau bersabar, dan menungguku dua puluh tiga bulan lagi? Aku akan segera kembali dan membuatkanmu cokelat panas lagi. Aku janji._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Yesung.__**"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Author's note :**

_DEDICATED TO Kim Jong Woon._

Oke. Saya beneran _speechless_.

Yesung mau wamil, dan saya beneran sedih. Nggatau habis ini mau kemana jiwa saya pergi (?)

Fanfict ini beneran dadakan, dan awut-awutan, _so sorry for spamming your email, guys._

Awalnya sih mau bikin yang agak bagus tapi jadinya malah kaya gini. Jadi bash, flame, kritik dan saran semuanya diterima.

Oke, jadi sesuai judulnya, tanggal 6 mei 2013 Yesung bakal beneran wajib militer. Walaupun judulnya nggak nyambung sama sekali sama fanfictnya, tapi yasudahlah. Hati saya memang lagi diobok-obok sama Yesung. Emang kampret tuh orang. /gigit sandal/

Maaf banget kalau nggak bisa muasin kalian pake fanfict ini, _I'll do my best for the next fanfiction guys! Promise! ^^_

Eh tapi tetep ya, review, kritik, saran, komentar, semua harus ditumpahkan!

Soal sequel…. Bisa deh, dipikir-pikir dulu yaa wkwkwk sama liat tanggapan kalian aja.

Sekali lagi, yuk review yuk, yang kaga review ntar disantet eyang subur loh /kabur/

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
